Sick Day
by Salya Darken
Summary: Part 2 to Calling in Sick. This one is human!Foxy x My oc, Moira. Waring: Lemon aka sexual one-shot!


Sick day • Foxy (lemon)

Note: part two to the calling in sick • Freddy one-shot but this is the Moira part of it. XD It's a lemon and no Nightmare Foxy sadly.

~Start~

The night before she was feeling bad and no one other then Foxy noticed. He pressed his cold metal hook softly to her forehead as she leaned against his chest.

"Princess, be ye sick?" The fox asked softly as he looked down at her. He carefully kept his cold hook to her warm forehead. He was in his humanoid form. (pic since I'm not that detailed on his looks)

Moira coughed softly into her hands. "I may have a cold but I don't know…. Just keep your hook there."

He nodded as he moved his hook a bit. He kept the deadly shape end away around her skin but he moved it around to keep her happy. Why she loved his hook was unknown to him but he wanted her to feel better. His fox ears lowered at the 6 am bell when off.

She opened her eyes just as Bonnie opened the curtain. "What Bon?"

Bonnie sighed. "Moira, take Foxy home for today. No one will notice."

She smiled softly and slowly stood up. She went over and hugged the bunny which got Foxy to glare. "I will make sure I bring him back, Bonny… but you need to get to your spot." She said softly as she removed her arms from around him.

The purple bunny nodded and left as she turned to the fox. "Yay. I get my pirate for a day." She said happily before coughing softly.

Foxy stood up and walked over to her, wrapping his arms around her. "Princess, let's get ye home then." He said softly.

She nodded softly. "Okay… Just don't say anything about my 'pets'..."

He nodded.

-At the apartment- (and later)

Moira coughed softly as she placed her cell down. Thankfully her 'pets' were all hiding since she had someone there. She looked over at Foxy who looked around at all of the small pirate items that faded into her gothic theme. "Foxy, I got the pirate toys from an late friend."

Foxy stood by her dresser, looking at a small pirate items that sat up on there. His ears twitched as he listened to her. "Late bucko(friend)?…." He asked softly. He didn't want to say anything but he remembered a few of the toys she kept.

She sighed softly and laid down against her pillows. "Yes… I don't feel like talking about it..." She said followed by a few soft coughs.

He nodded and walked over to the bed. He carefully moved over her and laid beside her. He pulled her to his chest and belong rubbing her back with his hand as he kept his hook safefully pressed against her lower back.

She blushed slowly as she cuddled to him. "Foxy….I'm glad I was able to bring you home…."

He smiled and kissed her forehead. "I love bein' wit' ye 'n 'tis be like a dream.." ((In the Pirate Translator that I use… love is lust.. -_- I don't see Foxy using that lust word. Lol ))

She giggled softly and smiled up at him. "I'm glad."

-lemon part-

Foxy lead down and kissed her deeply which he soon broke. "Can we play or be ye too sick?" He asked softly as he moved his hand up to her left cheek.

Moira blushed deeply as she kissed back then pouted after he broke it. She then blinked then blushed even darker. "Did you get hard that easily?" She asked as she looked up at him. She giggled softly as he blushed a light pink. "In that case, I'll be fine… I'll just call in if I don't feel better."

He nodded and kissed her deeply as he moved her to her bed, carefully moving his hook out of the way. He then moved her shirt up and began to play with her breast. He broke the kiss as he moved down and began licking on her other breast.

She moaned softly as her nipples got hard. Her head was starting to get slightly foggy from the meds that Nightmare Freddy had her took while Foxy was in her room.

He moved her panties down as he moved down. He flinched slowly as his hook got tagged. He looked up to see her grabbing on his hook. "Princess, be careful wit' me hook."

She nodded slowly, still blushing. "I will..." She said, gently tagging on his hook.

He began rubbing her opening as he moved up to nipped and sucked on her weak stop. He used his legs to get her legs widen as he pushed two fingers into her.

She moaned slightly more as she pressed down. "Foxy…."

He moved his fingers deeply and a bit hard as he moved back down. He began licking her opening. He licked her harder as he pushed his fingers deeper.

She moaned slightly higher as she arched her back while pushing down. "Foxy...If you keep that up…."

He smirked and licked darker, running his tongue against her clut over and over. He pushed his fingers againted her sweet spot harder.

She flinched slightly as she let out a low cry, cumming hard.

He licked her clean as he sat up. He removed his fingers and licked them clean. "Be ye okay?" He asked as he looked at her with a worried look.

She panted softly as she tagged on his hook gently. "I'm fine… Go on..." She said softly.

Foxy nodded and slowly removed his pirate clothes with one hand since she only get go of his hook when he went to removed his jacket and shirt. Once he was done, he gently moved her legs apart and pushing into her.

Moira let out a high moan as she felt his member push into her area. His tip pressed against her womb opening which got her moans slightly louder.

He leaned down and kissed her deeply as he began moving. He pushing harder each time he re-enter her area.

-I can't do this….Sorry-

Two hours later, Foxy pulled her closely as she yawned softly. "I love ye, Moira." He said softly before kissing her forehead.

Moira giggled softly as she cuddled to his chest. "I love you too, Foxy. Too bad I have to return you tomorrow." She said softly before coughing softly.

He sighed softly then smirked. "Maybe ye can keep me longer, if we be tellin' Freddy that ye're sick."

She thought a bit then yawned softly. "I'll call him when I get up..." She muttered as she fall asleep in his arms.

He blinked a bit then looked down at her and smiled softly. "Sliumber(Sleep) well, Princess." He whispered softly before falling asleep himself.


End file.
